Zootopia: Heart of Ice
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Nick and Judy are out to solve a case. But is it more dangerous than they think?
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise did this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Judy and Nick were walking back to work from their lunch break. Judy was so happy to have Nick as her partner. Even though he was a fox, he was the greatest friend she could ever ask for. He was always there for her when she needed it. It was great to have someone to depend on.

"Nick, what do you think about this new case we're gonna get today?"

"I don't think it will be anything we can't handle." He responded with a slick smile. Judy smiled in agreement and they both walked in to see the chief. When they had permission to enter, they saw the chief and he was not looking pleased. If anything, this was the first time he looked…concerned.

"Officer Wilde. Office Hops. Have a seat." He said softly.

"What is wrong Chief Bogo?" Judy began softly.

"I cannot give this case to just you two. You will need a larger team."

"Why? We have always done our cases together. We have never needed anyone else." Nick responded.

"This case is different. Fang Stone is back." Chief Bogo responded. At those words, Nick froze. He almost looked like he was going to bare his teeth, but he was trying to hold it back.

"Fang Stone? Who is he?" Judy asked.

"Only the most dangerous crime boss in the artic region. He even rivals Mr. Big's operation."

"Why do you want us to go after him?" Nick asked.

"Word around the street is that he is planning something big. Something that can destroy all of Zootopia!"

"Well, we can stop him!" Judy smiled happily. But she felt Nick gently touch her shoulder.

"Judy you may want to let me and one of the others handle this."

"WHAT?! Nick you're my partner! How could you say such a thing?!"

"You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?!"

"LISTEN! I worked for him when I was first beginning. He taught me everything I knew before I became an officer."

"Well then I can help you to stop him!"

"I don't want you to go near him or his operation!"

"WHY?!"

"JUDY!" Officer Bogo yelled. Both of them stopped and looked at him. "Officer Wilde is trying to protect you because it is no secret that Fang Stone's absolute favorite food is roasted rabbit!"

Judy stared at both of them and gulped.

"W-What kind of animal is Fang Stone?"

"He is a large, silver fox. He is rarely seen because he lives in the Artic region and he blends in with the snow and ice. Word around the camp says that he is a half breed. Half fox and half wolf. No one knows for sure but one things for sure; he was responsible for eating five rabbits in Zootopia before the police had to force him back into the Artic mountains." Chief Bogo responded.

"Therefore, I think that I will choose another partner for this case." Nick responded.

"No! I want to help!"

"Judy do you know that you could be eaten!" Nick responded, now getting angry.

"I won't! I have you to help me." She smiled.

"Officer Hops. You are taking a very big risk. I want to give you all some back up." Officer Bogo responded.

"I will take that back up and Judy…I'm sorry."

"I won't take no for an answer Nick! I'm going on this case! Now let's go!" Judy said as she turned around and began to walk out.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID?!" Nick said angrily.

"Nick, I understand you are frustrated. But she is your partner. If she feels this strongly about this, we can only hope she is careful. You and I both know if I forbid her that she will do it anyway."

"I understand Sir. But if Fang is anything like he was in the past, Judy is in grave danger." Nick said in barely above a whisper.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just an idea I had!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I hope there's more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Judy and Nick slowly began to make their way into the night. Nick could tell that Judy was on guard more than usual. If anything, her bunny ears were slowly beginning to droop.

"Listen. Before we go on this night shift, we have a few hours. What about having some dinner at my place?"

"Nick, I really don't have time for…"

"Sure you do. We both do. I've seen the way you cook bunny." He chuckled.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Sure you're not. Now c'mon. I'm having ribs and you can pick whatever kind of fruits or vegetables that I ordered from your parents' farm."

"You got more blueberries didn't you?"

"Maybe." He said with a sly wink. "Now let's go. It's getting later and my stomach won't wait forever."

"Sounds great." She smiled. But just as they got into the car, they heard screaming and running!

"We've got trouble Nick." She said softly. He nodded, but stopped and began to sniff the air.

"Carrots…whatever you do. Stay closer to me. I smell something and it doesn't smell like the people that live around here."

Judy stared into his green eyes and she could see that Nick was more on guard now too. He extended his claws more and she saw him slightly bare his teeth. They then ran towards the screaming.

"SAVE ME!"

"HELP US! SAVE US!"

"GET AWAY FROM US!"

Judy and Nick ran around the corner just in time to see some rabbits and squirrels huddled together. They were bleeding and bruised, looking as if they had given up hope! They were being cornered by some kind of beast! Judy couldn't get a good look at it, but from what she saw it terrified her. It was dressed in black, but it had long, silverfish fur!

"STOP! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" Judy thundered. The being turned and she immediately stopped in her tracks. She couldn't see its face, but all she could see were its midnight blue eyes that shone in the moonlight. It was something you would see in a horror film!

"LET THOSE CITIZENS GO!" Judy commanded.

"Raise your hands and step away from them carefully!" Nick said, pulling out his taser and stepping in front of Judy. Suddenly, they heard footsteps!

"Judy, something doesn't smell right…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…we're…" At that moment, they were surrounded by other beings dressed in black! "Surrounded."

They all gave off savage growls and the one with the midnight blue eyes began to approach them on all fours.

"Seems to me like you both are the ones who need to give up." Came a deep voice from the darkness. They turned, but could not tell who was the one who said it!

"You can let us see your face Fang! I know it's you!" Nick growled.

"Officer Nick…as you call yourself. If you know that it is me, then there is no reason to show my face."

"Fang Stone! You are under arrest!" Judy said confidently!

The blue eyes turned to stare at the rabbit. He didn't say anything. He just began to circle both of them.

"Judy stay behind me." Nick said, unsure of this person's behavior. Suddenly, the being stopped and sat up.

"Under arrest? On what charge rabbit?" It asked calmly.

"For trying to kill and eat these rabbits." Judy responded angrily.

"It is my word against yours." Came the calm response. Nick and Judy knew that this time they were stumped. He didn't say anything that they could use against him!

"And yes, I am aware that you both like to record people to use their own words against them." Came the deep voice. They turned and once more saw the being with blue eyes begin circling them again.

"Nick, if that is Fang, why won't he take his mask off?!" Judy whispered.

"Because Nick here is not completely sure of my identity…are you Nick?" came the teasing voice.

"Oh I'm sure it's you Fang. There is only one person I know of with eyes that can almost kill with one look and put fear in anyone. Except for me that is." Nick said confidently.

"I grow tiresome of this conversation. But I must say that your new partner will do just fine."

"What do you mean by that?!" Judy huffed, now staring harder at the new criminal in their midst. It chuckled and the beings around them chuckled. He then snapped his fingers and his men grabbed Nick!

"LET GO! JUDY RUN!" Nick yelled. Judy immediately ran to help him, but she was grabbed and pinned down to the ground. She tried to use her training to protect herself, but he had her!

"Allow me Officer Hops." The being grinned under his mask. His blue eyes seemed to pin her in place as she saw him reveal a large, gloved, clawed hand. He then snuck his hand into her pocket and pulled out her carrot pen! He cleared his throat and pressed the recording button.

"Officer Bogo. You now have a good voice sample." He spoke. The other beings chuckled in amusement as their leader toyed with Judy. "Please give my regards to the rest of the fleet."

"LET GO OF ME!" Judy demanded.

"Hush rabbit." He said, placing the pen back in her pocket. "For future reference, don't interrupt me while I am working. Let's go men!"

And with those words, they threw Nick over to where Judy was and they disappeared into the night! Once Judy regained her senses, she ran to check on the others.

"Nick are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is anyone hurt?!" Judy asked.

"Officer Hops. I'm glad you came. He didn't steal anything! He said he was waiting for someone!" The rabbit responded.

"What?" Judy asked.

"Judy. This whole thing was a set up. He was doing this to get our attention."

"So what does he want?"

"I don't know, but if that person was Fang, he will make it known soon." Nick said as he placed an arm protectively around his partner.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Uh oh! What do you think is happening?**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick carefully helped Judy back into the car when Judy's ears picked up a loud howl from a distance.

"Judy, we need to head home. Now!" Nick said as he hurried and jumped into the car.

"What's wrong? I only heard a howl."

"I know, but we still need to get out of here!"

"You still think that guy Fang is nearby?"

"I don't think. I know he is!" He responded as they both took off. After Nick dropped Judy off at her apartment, she headed up the stairs to her room. Upon entering her room, her ears picked up some yelling in the distance.

"Someone's in trouble!" She said. She went to grab her badge and call for Nick but there was no answer. There was nothing but static!

"Sorry Nick, but I guess I gotta do this one alone!" She whispered to herself. With those words, Judy ran down the stairs and off to find the person in distress. She got into her car and drove down the street to follow the screams. The screams led her to an abandoned apartment complex. She gulped when she realized where she was. She was near the abandoned portion of the rain forest district.

At that moment, Judy spun around and saw the being with the haunting blue eyes staring at her.

"You." She whispered angrily. She then saw he had a lamb in his jaws. The lamb was crying and begging to be set free! "Put her down!"

The criminal smirked and took the lamb temporarily out of his jaws.

"Come and get her Officer Hops." He whispered evilly. And with those words, he put the lamb back in his mouth and took off on all fours across the forest floor!

"Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" Judy yelled, tying to keep up with him. She knew that Nick would have been perfect at this time because Nick had longer legs to keep up with larger predators. But she had to do her best because a lamb's life depended on this!

"I said stop!" She commanded. Judy then gasped in horror as the figure put the lamb down by a tree and then grinned evilly to her.

"Come and get me Officer." He smiled, now taking off into the night. Now Judy was confused. Why did he let his hostage go so easily?

"Are you alright?" Judy asked.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." The lamb responded.

"Stay with me. I can find someone to come and pick you up."

"B-But what about him?!" The lamb said in horror. Judy spun around and saw the animal walk out of the darkness. He took off his mask and Judy was face to face with the one and only Fang Stone.

"I must say you are very persistent. But I would expect that from a rabbit." He smirked.

"Fang Stone! You are under arrest!"

"My my, you have beaten me at my own game Judy Hops."

"You have the right to remain silent!" She said as she pulled out her handcuffs and went to handcuff him. Surprisingly, he let her!

"O-Officer." The lamb bleated sadly.

"Don't worry. We will go back to my car and get you home safely." Judy said. She then began to move them towards the police car. Once everyone was inside, Judy made her way back towards the town. She had to pass through the ice district which was something she did not like to do! It was one of the hardest areas she had to master when she was in the police academy!

"What's the matter officer? You don't like the view?" A cool voice spoke from the backseat.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Judy responded. But just as they entered the ice district, her tire blew out!

"What?!" Judy gasped. She then heard a deep chuckle from the backseat. She angrily turned and saw him breaking his handcuffs!

"He's loose!" The lamb screamed. With that, the lamb opened the door and ran out into the night and disappeared!

"Wait! You could die out here!" Judy yelled. But it was no use, the lamb was gone! Judy then saw that Fang was breaking through the cage-like barrier to reach her in the front seat!

"Stay where you are!" She yelled, now trying to reach her taser. However, in her haste to use her taser, she accidentally put the car in reverse and broke the stick! Even with a flat tire, the car could move quickly! She looked in horror to see that she and Fang were getting ready to fly over the cliff into the dark abyss below! Judy grabbed the car control and immediately tried to call for Nick and stop the car from rolling off the cliff!

"Officer Nick Wilde! Can you hear me?! This is Officer Hops!"

"Officer Hops?! Where are you?! What are you doing on patrol this late?!"

"Nick! I'm in the ice district! We are falling over the southern cliff! Please hurry!"

"What?! You and who?!"

"Fang!"

"What?! Judy! Judy get out of there! Ju-!" At that moment, the radio went dead!

Judy could only stare in horror as the vehicle began to slip and fall over the edge. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the back of her neck! She fought because whoever it was had strong jaws!

"And this is where we make our exit!" The person mumbled. Judy gasped in horror! Fang had her in his jaws!

"Put me down! Right now!"

"Keep fighting me Officer and I just might!" He answered in a muffled manner. Judy looked in horror to see the car tumbling down the cliff and Fang managed to hold on to her and keep a grip on the cliff with his claws. He then began to scale towards the top of the mountain as much as he could. Judy could only hope that Nick came soon.

Once they were at the top, Fang placed her on the ground and pinned her down.

"Why are you doing this?!" Judy said angrily.

"Well first off I saved your life. Second of all, I am doing a friend of mine a favor."

"Friend?!"

"Of course. You know Ms. Bellwether." He smiled a fanged smile.

"WHAT?! Why would you help her?"

"Simple. She wants revenge on you for ruining her plans. And I simply want a rabbit dinner. You don't know how hard it is to find good rabbits in these mountains."

"Why don't you just finish me now?!"

"Because she has a plan of how to finish you first. Once she does that, I will have what's left of you." He smiled evilly. But his smile was cut short when he was slammed into a nearby rock! He angrily got up and saw Nick covering Judy to protect her.

"Well well, look who finally decided to come. I was running out of things to say," Fang said as he lazily sat on a rock.

"Judy head towards my car." Nick commanded.

"Oh I don't think so." Fang responded, now approaching them and extending his claws. "Neither of you will be leaving." He grinned as he then attacked Nick! A ferocious fight began and the two foxes began to growl and bite each other.

"Nick! Nick!" Judy said in shock! She ran and managed to stun Fang with her taser, but it had little effect on him.

"You're very brave….for a rabbit." And with one powerful swipe from his paw, Judy was thrown into a rock!

"Judy!" Nick yelled. But Judy couldn't answer, before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: There will be more to come since my friend newbienovelistRD requested that I continue this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Judy! Judy wake up," came the calm voice of Nick. Judy slowly opened her eyes and saw that they were in the abandoned warehouse in the snow mountains. They looked around the area, but when they got a closer look they saw that Ms. Bellwether looked frantic, almost terrified. She ran over to them as fast as her legs could carry her!

"Stay back!" Judy said, trying to get up and protect both she and Nick.

"I know we don't see eye to eye but you both need to stop him!" The sheep almost screamed.

"What are you talking about?!" Nick growled.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get out of this place and fast!" Bellwether replied.

"What are you talking about?!"

"He is going to kill everyone! He is going to cover all of Zootopia in ice and snow!" Bellwether screamed.

"What?!"

"He said you wanted revenge on me!" Judy answered.

"No! He kidnapped me from prison! He made me tell him where Zootopia held their ice region technology! He is going to use that technology to freeze all of Zootopia!"

"What is he going to do to us?" Judy thought outloud.

"Simple. I am going to use you to lead me to where the technology is being held. I need you to help me get through the security." A voice came from the darkness.

"Like we would ever help you!" Judy replied, now standing and looking in the direction of the voice. There was a deep chuckle and Fang gently came out of the darkness. His ice blue eyes staring at them hard.

"Judy, stay behind me." Nick commanded, now standing in front of her.

"You can't stop me Nick; I need your bunny friend to lead me to where I need to go."

"Why do you need her?" Nick growled.

"Because one of the things I need is in her hometown; Bunnyville I believe it was." Fang replied.

"Judy, don't do it!" Bellwether pleaded.

"You are going to do exactly as I say or else I will let my men devour your entire village." Fang smiled, showing all of his teeth.

"Don't you threaten me!" Judy growled.

"Don't worry Judy; we won't let him touch your family." Nick replied, gently touching her shoulder.

"Oh my, so touching. Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. I have men in the area right now and they are eager to know how rabbits in your region taste."

"You can't just destroy innocent civilians!" Nick countered.

"Nick. Need I remind you that I do what I have to to get the job done." Fang replied, now walking towards them. He snapped his fingers and his men began to drag Bellwether away.

"Take her back to the prison. We have what we need from her." Fang said coolly. He then turned to Judy and Nick. "Now come along officer Hopps."

"Stay away from her." Nick hissed lowly.

"Nick, this is the first time I have seen you fight over anything but money! Could it be you truly have made a friend?" Fang chuckled.

"Fang, back off! I am taking Judy with me whether you like it or not!"

"Hmmm, I am going with not." Fang grinned, now snapping his fingers. Nick turned and saw he was surrounded by Fang's men.

"Judy stay behind me." Nick said bravely as he was extending his claws and bearing his teeth.

"You know that you are going to ose," Fang replied softly, now bearing his teeth and extending his claws as well. Judy looked around and saw that Nick was seriously outnumbered, but he was willing to fight for his friend, maybe even die!

"Stop!" Judy commanded, jumping in front of him.

"What are you doing Judy?! Move!" Nick growled.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Judy said to him. She then turned to Fang and his men. "I will go with you."

"WHAT?! Judy he's going to kill you once he's done with you!" Nick said, trying to grab her arm.

"I won't let you die either Nick. We're outnumbered and I won't lose the best partner I've ever had." Judy said, gently touching Nick's arm.

"Isn't this touching? I should have brought some tissues. This way Hopps; let's light up this city." Fang smiled, letting his tail run under her face and letting his claws gently scratch through her shirt.

"S-Stop it!" She demanded.

"If you disrespect her I will tear you apart with my own hands!" Nick yelled.

"I believe she is no longer you.r responsibility." Fang smiled, now giving Judy's ear a lick.

"Stop!" Judy yelled, now pushing against him. He laughed and picked her up.

"Don't follow Nick or else this bunny and all of her town will be eaten before sunrise. Have a nice day." Fang responded with a sly smirk. He then took off with her into the night.

Nick could only stare in horror. Fang now had his best friend and he was not sure if Judy would live through this one


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Ms. Hopps. Enjoying the view?" Fang smiled.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Why do you cops always have those cheesy lines like that? I always succeed in whatever I do."

"Why are you trying to destroy the city?!"

"Why not destroy it? There is nothing wrong with ice and snow." He smiled.

"But you would be killing so many animals who can't survive in those climates!"

"And that is my problem? I am a silver fox; I have learned to adapt in many climates."

"Silver foxes can freeze too! You're not the same as a snow fox!"

"It is still not a problem for me. Now that we are almost at the warehouse, I want you to have your badge ready." He smiled, bearing his teeth.

"I won't help you!"

"My dear Hopps. You have no choice." He said as he dragged her from the car and they began to approach the large steel doors of the warehouse. Judy shuddered as a breeze blew across her face, but she was helpless at this time. She could only hope that Nick was nearby.

And he was.

Nick watched them from some nearby bushes. He had managed to pick up their trail even through the snow. How you may ask? Because his best friend's life was at stake and he knew that he had no time to waste! He laid motionlessly and watched as Fang dragged Judy near the steel walls of the building.

"Ok Hopps, place your paw there."

"No!"

"I said place your paw on that spot."

"I won't let you do this! I will AH!" She gasped as he grabbed her by her long ears and picked her up off the ground! "LET GO OF ME!"

"Or what? From the looks of things, I'm in control here." He smiled as he brought her closer to his face.

"Put her down!" A voice commanded. Fang only had a few seconds to comprehend what was being said until he was slammed from behind! He and Nick went tumbling into the snow and Fang's henchmen were about to attack when they were suddenly ambushed by other police officers!

"Wilde! Get Hopps!" Chief Bogo commanded. But Nick had his hands full, trying to keep Fang down! Nick was able to bite into Fang's left arm to weaken him, but Fang twisted his tail making Nick howl in pain!

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me!" Fang laughed, but he was suddenly hit from behind and thrown into some nearby bushes. Once Fang regained his senses, he realized he was knocked over by Chief Bogo himself!

"You ready for more fox," Bogo growled, now gently standing in front of Judy.

"Until next time Ms. Hopps. And there WILL be a next time." He said as he called to his men to retreat.

"We can't let him go! He said he was going to hurt my family!" Judy begged.

"It's alright. We've captured all of his men in that area." Nick said, gently walking over to her. "Relax Carrots. It's over."

"It's over for now, but he may try to come again." Judy said with a worried face.

"I won't let anything happen Carrots. We're friends; we will be here for you whenever you need us." Nick responded.

"We are more than that Hopps." Chief Bogo said quietly.

"What?" Judy said, tears stinging her eyes.

"We're a family." He said quietly, now gently giving her a hug. She quickly gave her Chief a hug and pulled Nick into it too.

Even through this dangerous journey, the officers came to save her. Because it was true; they were family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you enjoyed this short story!**


End file.
